Bets and Kisses
by PurpleMadness742
Summary: A little one-shot. Sam saw Wendy kissing a random guy, and it happens very often. Sam thought it's wrong. So Wendy dared Sam to kiss a certain little nub, of course Sam accepted it, because of the prize. But what if she actually liked it...


**Bets and Kisses**

**by: Purple Madness**

**A/n: What up peeps! It's been a long time since I've visited . Well, I've been really busy. School, home, friends, everything. And to the fiction lovers who also read my other story: Complicated Love, I'll try to update soon. Sorry not uploading.**

**Anyway, here's a little one-shot for you. I hope you like it. Please review after. Gosh, I missed receiving reviews, so please make me happy. Thanks!**

**Summary: Sam saw Wendy kissing a random guy, and it happens very often. Sam thought it's wrong. So Wendy dared Sam to kiss a certain little nub, of course Sam accepted it, because of the prize. But what if she actually liked it...**

Sam was walking down the hallways of Ridgeway going to the cafeteria, to get some lunch. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Wendy went out of the janitor's closet, with a guy. When Wendy and the guy separate their ways, Sam approached Wendy.

"Hey Wendy!" she called.

"Hey Sam!" Wendy called back as if nothing happened.

"Who's that guy?" she asked pointing at the guy she saw with Wendy. Wendy looked around and looked at the person Sam is pointing. "Is he your boy friend?"

"Oh, Chad? No, he's not my boy friend." Wendy answered.

"Then, what were you two doing in that closet?"

"I don't know..." Wendy tried to deny.

"You made out with that dude?"

"No." She denied.

"Stop lying!"

"Fine."

"Why? Why would you make out with a guy, besides your boyfriend?"

"I don't know. Just for fun. But please, don't tell my dad."

"But I'll tell your mom."

"She'll only think that he's my boyfriend."

"Okay, fine. But, I notice you kiss different guys every day. Don't you think you're doing is kinda, slut." she said. "-ish" she added.

"I'm not a slut!"

"Well, when you make-out with different guys every day, I think that's an example of being a slut, which you do."

"I know, I know. But I'm not doing it all the time."

"Whatever. But you have got to stop that."

"Fine. In 2 conditions."

"What? No way! I'm just here to give you advice!"

"First, you won't tell anyone what you saw."

"Are you even listening to me? But fine. I won't tell anyone, but—"

"And second, you have to—you're single right?"

"Yeah, why? And I told whatever your condition is, I'm not going to do it!"

"You have to kiss someone..." she said smirking.

"What? No way! Are you deaf or something? I told you, I'm not doing it. Especially that one! And that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Come on Sam. I haven't seen you kiss anyone yet."

"No! Are you out of your mind? I won't kiss some random dude like you do!"

"First, ouch. Second, it won't be random, it will be... someone you know, like…" she started searching for a guy around the hallways and spotted a perfect guy for Sam. "...Freddie."

"What? Absolutely, no, no, no!"

"Come on Sam! If you want I could turn that into bet." Sam's angry face turned to a delinquent face.

"Okay, how much are we talking here?" Wendy smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't refuse. Okay, first I'll give you 30 bucks then I'll buy your lunch for the whole week."

"Great. I'll save a lot of money."

"So, you're in?"

"Yeah. I won't say no to food and money. So, rules?"

"First, it should be on the spot, like...um... a surprise, you can't tell him anything before the kiss. Of course he'll be shocked. You have to make him like it or at least make him close his eyes, but not from pain." She reminded.

"Why pain?"

"Well you know, you might, stomp on his feet so he'll close his eyes because of the pain."

"You're a smart girl."

"At least 20 seconds."

"That's too long!" Sam whined.

"Okay, 10!"

"Good."

"It's a deal then."

"It's a deal." They both shook hands and went to Sam's locker where Freddie is talking to Carly. There are only few people, maybe 6 people, since most of them are in the cafeteria, eating lunch. They walked towards Carly and Freddie. Sam smirked as she saw Freddie.

"Hey Sam!" Carly greeted. Freddie looked kinda scared when he saw Sam smirking.

"Hi Carly..." she greeted, "Freddie." She turned to Freddie. Wendy was standing still behind them. Sam placed her right hand on his shoulders and started to lean forward.

"Sam what are you doing?" Freddie asked nervously. Sam's smirk got wider then leaned in closer. She placed her lips to Freddie's. Freddie, in shock, didn't do anything, eyes, wide open. Sam's kissing him for 4 seconds now and still, nothing, he's not yet closing his eyes. Carly on the other hand, together with the other students who had seen them are still in shock too. Their eyes popping out, and their jaws hitting the floor. Sam placed both of her arms around Freddie's neck. 6 seconds, he's still in shock, and still not kissing back. Sam got a little mad and decided to deepened the kiss. She slowly slid her tongue in his mouth. Sam looked at Freddie again and saw that his eyes are beginning to close. Sam smirked and slid back her tongue back to hers, but still kissing him. He began kissing back and put his arms around her waist. Now it's now time for Sam to be shocked. Sam's eyes wide open. He gently slid his tongue to her mouth and began exploring it. Sam seems to like it and closed her eyes. 10 seconds are up, but Sam's not yet pulling off.

Wendy smirked.

"Sam?" Wendy whispered. Sam ignored her. Carly cleared her throat. Ignored. After a while, Sam pulled off for air. Smirking. While Freddie, smiling and also in shock. He mouthed 'wow' and started blinking.

"Now, where's my 30 bucks?" she asked Wendy sternly. Wendy dig from her pocket and handed her 30 bucks. "Sweet. Now, let's go to the cafeteria."

"Sure."

"Wait." Sam turned around. "Guys, aren't you coming?" she asked Carly and Freddie. They just nodded and followed Sam and Wendy.

"Sam, I just asked you to kiss him, not a full blown make out session with tongues with him." Wendy whispered as they reached the cafeteria. They all sat down on a table. Sam and Wendy facing Carly and Freddie.

"I know, but he won't close his eyes." She whispered back.

"You liked it don't you?" Sam just smirked.

"Just get me some food." She commanded.

"Okay, okay. Carly, you coming?" Wendy asked Carly.

"Sure." Carly answered and joined Wendy which left Sam and Freddie along. Sam took her phone out and started texting.

"Sam?" Freddie called.

"Hmm?" Sam asked not taking her eyes off the phone.

"What was that about?" Freddie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked like she doesn't know.

"The thing happened in the hallway."

"Oh, that one?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's just nothing." Freddie got irritated.

"Oh come on Sam!" his voice getting higher, but not that loud. "That cannot be 'just nothing'!" he said as he put air quotes on 'just nothing'.

"Dude—" Sam said in caring tone as she put down her phone. "No need to freak out. It was just a simple kiss."

"But it didn't feel like a simple kiss!" he said. Carly looked at them, who was still falling in line and raised an eyebrow to them, but turned her head back.

"So you're saying you liked it?" Sam asked, smirking. Freddie blushed, out of embarrassment and looked down. Sam chuckled. "Dude." She said as she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Seriously," he said, joining Sam's chuckling, as he looked up to her. "Why'd you do that?"

"I told you, it's nothing. It's just a one simple bet." Sam replied. Freddie stopped chuckling.

"So, you used me." He said with a serious face.

"Dude, don't take it seriously."

"But still. You used me."

"Come on, I didn't—" Freddie shook his head and stood up and walked out. "Benson…" Sam stood up and ran after him. "Hey Benson!" he ignored her. Then she ran ahead of him then stood in front of him. When he saw her, he turned the other way, but before she could move his foot, he got slapped. Hard.

"Ow!" he cried as he touched his red cheek. "What the heck was that for?"

"Why did you walk out like that?" he ignored her. She slapped him again, but on the other cheek.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" he just starred at her. Then she was about to slap him again, but he caught her arm.

"Enough with the slapping!" he cried.

"Then why the heck won't you answer me?"

"Nothing. Just—Let's just forget about what happened. Okay?" he started walking out again.

"No, not okay. We're not done here." Sam said, but he was already out. She started to run. When she saw him, she jumped on his back, and they fell to the ground. Then Sam pinned him to the ground. "Would you please stop walking out and quit ignoring me!" she yelled.

"Not cool dude!" he said as he tried to get up, but she was strong, so he twirled them around. He was now pinning Sam. Good thing there aren't student around.

"Then stop ignoring me!"

"So, you don't like being ignored?" he asked, smirking.

"Duh!" he got off of her and stood up. He also helped her stand up.

"I just can't believe you used me." He said.

"Look. True, I used you, but I'm not the one who picked you. Wendy did. Besides, would you like it if I kissed other guys?" she asked smirking.

"No." he mumbled.

"See?" she paused for a while. "So, we're cool?"

"Let's just, forget about it."

"What if," she took a step closer to him. "I don't want to forget about it?"

"What are you trying to say here?"

"I'm saying… I don't want to forget about what happened." She said smirking again.

"Why would you do that?" he asked clueless.

"Dude, you are _SO _SLOW!"

"What?"

Then, Sam quickly put a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him to her face, since he isn't wearing a collared shirt, and kissed him forcefully. Freddie kissed back. Sam placed both of her hands behind his neck, while Freddie put his around her tiny waist. After sometime, they pulled away.

"I'm saying I liked the kiss." Sam said.

"Oww…" he said finally getting it. Sam chuckled because of his slowness.

"And I liked this one too."

"Yeah, me too." He agreed. Then he started rubbing the back of his neck. "That hurt." Sam just chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Sam said as she started walking back to the cafeteria, pulling his hand. But Freddie didn't move.

"Wait." He said. Sam looked back.

"What?"

"What does this mean?"

"What do you think?" he gave her his thinking face then started pointing her then to himself then back to her, then back to him. Then he stick to fingers out, making a peace sign, then put it together. Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Then they both started walking again. Freddie placed an arm around her shoulder, while Sam put her arm around his waist.

When Carly and Wendy saw this, they were kinda shocked.

"Looks like somebody, just found herself a boyfriend." Wendy said to Sam.

"Shut up." Sam said with a chuckle. "Where's my food?"

"_Oh Sam…" _Freddie thought.

* * *

**a/n: Well, that's it! I hope you liked it. Please make me happy. I'm really sad about my friends right now. They're all fighting and yelling to each other. And here I am trying to be the peace maker. Well, there's no peace going on so far, so I'm really sad. Specially 'cause I don't like seeing my friends fight. So, reviews would make me happy. Specially if there's a lot of it. Thanks.**

**That's all I'm asking. A review from each of my readers. Thank you again.**

**Purple Madness signing off.**


End file.
